


Simmer

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Creampie, Fingering, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Old Men In Love, Omega Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Gabriel’s an old man and doesn’t have the same needs he did when he was younger. But he also doesn’t realize that some things never really change.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	Simmer

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected to write something like this and I lowkey apologize for myself but it was weirdly therapeutic and helped kick a block and I’m fond enough of it still that like... just take it.
> 
> Hybrids tag for the subtle cat hybrid stuff I have going with Gabriel.

Heat was different when you got old.

Gabriel could remember times when it felt like a fire under his skin. When he was dazed and horny the whole time, needy and desperate for anything to scratch the itch. When he was so touch starved that even a small touch got him moaning.

Now, it just made him a bit tired. Sore. Too warm and too hungry. It felt more like a nuisance than anything. He’d spent a few years putting up with it himself; nearly fisting himself for the fix of stretching to the size of a knot, groaning in frustration when nothing seemed to do the job for his desire to have Jack over and inside him, wailing in frustration when all he wanted was simply the smell of the other man to quell his need. He’d gotten used to disappointment.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when his usual heat cycle came around after reuniting with his partner and he felt suddenly desperate again. How the fire broiled under his skin, how his breathing caught when he caught a whiff of Jack’s scent. He hadn’t wanted like this in years.

Jack, for his part, pretended not to notice. He’d always been one to let Gabriel come to him. And while Gabriel had accused him of liking to hear him beg before he did appreciate the sentiment; the idea that it didn’t matter what his body said before his mouth did.

One evening, Gabriel cornered him after a shower. He smelled like soap and musk and his skin was still superheated by the water when Gabriel pressed his face to the side of his neck.

“Want you,” he whispered. Then, more firmly, “Need you.”

Jack chuckled low in his throat, chest rumbling against Gabriel’s. “Do you?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s waist. “How do you need me, angel?”

“All week,” Gabriel breathed. He pressed his nose against Jack’s throat, inhaling shakily.

Jack’s hand slipped into his sweatpants, cupping his balls and probing at the hole behind them. Instantly, he felt himself go from tentatively damp to wet—as if Jack had touched a switch. Fluid leaked down Jack’s fingers and he grinned, noticing the hitch in Gabriel’s breathing.

“No one take care of you while I was gone?” he asked. He’d asked the question before, but it seemed he liked hearing the answer.

Gabriel was quick to indulge him. “No one,” he whispered, thighs trembling as Jack kneaded at his balls with slippery fingers. “No one can touch me but you.”

“Thought you were too old for this,” Jack teased, fingers rubbing the outer ring of his hole. “You’re so wet…”

Gabriel whined, biting his lip and crushing his nose against Jack’s shoulder. His hips jerked a little, desperate for more.

“I am,” he countered. “This is your fault.”

Jack chuckled again. “And I suppose that means I have to take care of the problem for you?” he asked. Gabriel nodded. “Mm, I suppose I can. I’m getting a little old to be doing what we used to…”

“Just knot me,” Gabriel replied, more desperation in his voice than he liked. “Please. Please…”

Shushing him, Jack pressed a kiss to his temple. “I can do that.”

Before Jack, Gabriel had never been with an alpha. There was some taboo about the fact he was a big, beefy dude that put people off about him being an omega. He’d lost relationships due to it; as if dealing with him during heat was ‘too strange’ when they otherwise expected him to act entirely as an alpha with them.

He’d nearly given up on relationships in general when he met Jack. But he and Jack clicked so instantly he’d entertained the idea. Gotten mushy and dreamy about it, allowed himself to imagine a future where he had a partner that cared for him as much as Jack adored him.

Then Jack had a rut. And everything felt numb for a time. Like the pleasant future Gabriel had been daydreaming up had been suddenly ripped away from him. The apple of his goddamn eye was an alpha and he’d have no interest in him once he knew their sex life wouldn’t be two alphas warring for dominance--like others had wanted from him before.

But Jack noticed the way he purred when he rubbed his shoulders. Saw Gabriel flex his claws. Watched the feline-like way he stretched and groaned in the mornings. And Jack pursued him like he’d never wanted anything more. Hounded him his whole rut, growling and whining for attention when Gabriel so much as looked in someone else’s direction. One night, he embraced him and tucked his face against Gabriel’s throat and rumbled in his chest--that deep, primal sound that only sounded like one thing.

‘Mine.’

So Gabriel had answered. “Yours.”

Jack gave him the best fuck of his life after that. Pinned him down and railed him till he was drooling on himself, eyes rolled back, before he finally pushed his knot in as deep as he could and they locked up.

Gabriel saw stars. Whimpered and clawed up Jack’s back and trembled like a dry leaf in the breeze while Jack jerked his hips a few times before coming inside him with a deep groan and curling over his body possessively.

It felt unreal. Dreamlike. The room smelled like sex for days and Gabriel ended up in heat early over it. But Jack… seemed to avoid him after that.

It took a few days before Gabriel finally cornered him, more than a little heartbroken, and asked what he’d done wrong. If Jack had simply been toying with him. If it had been some sick joke or bet to bed the big bad Reyes because he was actually some weak little omega. He was over emotional and a little bit too far gone into his hormones to articulate his point how he’d wanted but it got across easily enough.

Jack ended up spilling his guts. About months of pining and wanting to claim him. How embarrassed he’d been for a while, thinking Gabriel would even let him. How he still hadn’t thought Gabriel wanted him after they’d fucked; worried he’d let his own hormones get the better of him and ruin their friendship.

They’d worked it out. Gotten to a point of experimenting with the emotional aspect of being together. Also, Gabriel got knotted for the second time in his life after they fucked that night and he begged Jack to nut inside him for nearly 5 solid minutes.

It eventually became a balance. Understanding each other’s needs and desires. Patiently navigating the complexities of their biologies. By now, it came naturally.

Gabriel kneaded at the sheets below him like a kitten, gasping and purring while Jack worked him open with his fingers. Fluids leaked onto the towel under his ass, slicking Jack’s fingers as he pushed in and out of him. Jack’s hands always felt good; felt right. Something about the texture and size of his fingers was perfect. Usually, anyway. Tonight was different...

“Fuck,” Gabriel groaned, arching his back. “I’m open, I’m stretched.” He whined and squirmed in place. “Breed me you old fuck.”

SEP had made them both solidly infertile but the sentiment still stood. It was the best word Gabriel had for it. The feeling it gave was beyond ecstasy.

Jack just chuckled at his attitude, still working his fingers in a slow scissoring motion and leaning down to mouth and suck at Gabriel’s balls. Gabriel dug his claws into the sheets, hissing softly.

Gabriel whined, something small and weak. “Jaaack, please…”

He felt like he was going to fall apart. Looking up at him with dark eyes, Jack slid his fingers out and slicked down his cock before licking the rest of the fluid from his hand. Gabriel bit his lip, rolling it between his teeth, and watched him. Forced himself to breathe as Jack lined himself up before pushing inside him.

Hard and knot nearly entirely inflated merely from the sounds and scents Gabriel let out, Jack instantly filled him. Just like he wanted--just like he needed. Just like no one else ever had. And ever would.

Words failed. Gabriel could only wrap his legs around Jack’s waist, urging him closer--deeper. He purred, claws kneading at Jack’s back, and felt fluid slick between his ass cheeks as Jack worked in and out of him with a few shallow, sharp thrusts.

When they were younger, they’d fuck for a while. Jack pounding into him, making Gabriel beg for it.

Now, there’s no fanfare. Jack thrusted into him only long enough to finish stretching him for it before sliding his knot in. He reached between them, rubbing Gabriel’s hole where it locked around his knot, and smiled. Something raw and fond.

“Puzzle pieces,” he rumbled, leaning down to nose at Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel stretched, bearing it to him more thoroughly, and Jack ground into him with his knot.

If Jack came, it’d end quicker. So he kept his motions careful, slow, gentle. Just enough to stimulate Gabriel. They’d played this game more times than either cared to count. Gabriel liked to be knotted and Jack liked to be locked in. So sometimes, they’d simply lay together for hours like that. Not chasing any sort of finish but simply enjoying what came between.

But today Gabriel found it hard to hold himself together. Jack shifted his hips a little, knot slipping deeper, and he came suddenly. Gasping, he clawed at Jack’s back and there was a wet noise as he squeezed tighter around him. Jack trembled in his hold, trying to control himself, and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“A--aah,” Gabriel panted, lip quivering as he forced himself to come down. “Thank you, oh fuck, thank you…”

Jack started working his hips with more purpose, pulling little whimpers from Gabriel, and dug his nose into the soft part of the junction between Gabriel’s shoulder and neck. Unable to properly fuck into him, he simply kept grinding and rocking until Gabriel felt him twitch inside him, coming in thick, warm spurts. He growled in the back of his throat and curled closer to him after, squeezing Gabriel to his chest.

“Mine,” he rumbled, rolling his hips slowly in the post-orgasm bliss. “Mine, mine, mine…”

Gabriel smiled, scratching his claws through Jack’s hair and nodding. “Yours,” he whispered back. “Forever.”


End file.
